And Shepards We Shall Be
by Miss-Kitty99
Summary: Set one year after the second movie. Connor, Murphy and Romeo are out of prison and need a place to hide out. The twins locate an old friend from their time in Ireland but soon discover that there are a few secrets circulating between them. Connor/OC/Murphy Smut
1. Chapter 1

**And Shepards We Shall Be  
**

Summary: The boys spend a year in Hoag before finding their way out with the help of their friends. Now they have to go into hiding, a task that's never easy for the Saints to do on their own. A quick search finds them on the doorstep of someone they had known in Ireland. Can they fall back into their old habits with her or will their time apart, and her initial reason for leaving, bring up problems?

Rating: M (for violence, language, mature themes)

Disclaimer: Troy Duffy owns all notable people in this story, not me. I have to get over that fact and move on...sadly.

A/N: This has instant smut. Or near instant, this chapter has it and there'll be more over the course of the story.

* * *

"_In local news, authorities have revealed that the mass murderers known as the Saints of South Boston have escaped from Hoag Prison. Citizens are being urged to be on the lookout for Connor and Murphy MacManus and not approach them if seen. Notify your local authorities immediately as these men are highly dangerous and their motives questionable."_

"Can you believe that fucking bullshit?"

"Shh."

"This is some grade A bullshit, my friends."

"Shut up!"

"I mean what the hell, it's all about you two, there's 'artist renderings' of you guys, and nothing about me."

"For fuck's sake Rom, will you shut up!"

"I'm just saying..."

"You was just saying the whole fucking car ride."

"Don't start crying now, Rom."

"You guys are assholes, what are we doing here?"

"You're about to get your arse ripped out your cock if you don't shut the fuck up and let me sleep!" The rough, irish female voice grumbled from the top of the stairs, accompanied by a dog bark, as lights flaired on, causing each of the three men to yelp at the brightness and cover their eyes.

"Shit!"

"What ye do dat for?"

"Damn it!"

A golden lab rushed down the stairs and circled around the men. One of them, the one with the lightest hair, crouched down and rubbed the dog's head.

"It's three in the fucking morning." The woman pointed out. "Now you boys have ten seconds to give me damn good explanations or I'm kicking you out on your ever loving arses."

"Aah, Dani..." The darker haired of the twin men whined slightly before he paused, his eyes finally falling on the woman as she walked down the stairs. A groan nearly rushed out of his mouth but he held it back.

Daniella McLeod stood a few steps over them in nothing but an oversized Boston Red Sox jersey and small grey shorts peaking out from under it. Her pale legs seemed to stretch on forever under the jersey, scars littering her thighs.

"We thought we mighta gotten the wrong house for a minute." The lighter haired man remarked, standing up. "All these damn things look alike."

"I bet." Dani mused, grinning. She crossed her arms under her chest and tilted her head. Her fingernails tapped on her arm and she waited non too patiently.

"This is Romeo." The dark twin introduced, putting an arm around the third man.

"Oh aye, I've heard of him." Dani informed them, nodding her head in greeting. "What I want to know is how you fuckers got out of jail and why you decided that I was the person who had to play host."

"Well...you don't have to, lass." The lighter one remarked, standing up but with a slight slump in his shoulders. Dani paused, watched the darker of the two copy his twin. "We just figured you'd help us is all. We didn't want to be causing ya no trouble."

"Yeah, we'll just be going." The darker one assured her. The lab dog whimpered when they moved to the door, it's large brown eyes looking up at it's owner as if to ask why she was sending away it's friends.

"Oh bleeding hearts unite, FUCK!" Dani ground out. "Connor, Murphy, you fucking MacManus' are giant fucking arseholes! Keep your arses in my Goddamn..."

"Lord's fucking name!" The twins snapped.

"Fucking bite me!" Dani retorted. A wicked grin mirrored itself onto the boys faces and Dani shook her head, placing her fingertips to her forehead. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph, what am I gonna do with you lot?"

"Well we can think of a few things." Connor remarked casually.

"Oh aye, just a few." Murphy agreed.

"You're fine with the couch, ain't ya Rom?" Connor asked, not even looking at his friend as he walked up the stairs. He placed his hands onto Dani's hips and turned her to push her back up the stairs.

"The Fuck is wrong with you?" Dani asked, slapping Connor's hands. The fair haired man stuck out his lower lip and pouted. Dani rolled her eyes and looked down the stairs. "There's a room at the left of the hall up here, Romeo. It's got a fold out bed, there are sheets in the closet." Murphy joined his brother in pushing the woman up the stairs. "I'm Daniella by the way, and the dog's Shelby. She don't bite less she's trying ta protect someone."

"Night Rom." Murphy called back down the stairs.

"Seriously?" Romeo mused, watching Dani sigh and give up, leading the twins out of sight and listening to a door open and close. He looked down at the dog, Shelby, and raised an eyebrow when she looked at him. "Seriously?" Shelby just walked away to what Romeo assumed was the kitchen. Following after the lab, he found he was right. He smiled happily when he found beer in the fridge.

"So why should I be sticking me neck out for you boys, eh?" Dani asked, turning around to face the twins. They exchanged a look, a silent conversation happening between them.

"Well...spose we could go back to Hoag...or somewhere else." Connor mused.

"Oh aye, we could." Murphy agreed. He reached out and brushed back the light brown hair from Dani's shoulder. "But then...we'd be elsewhere...and not here with you, lass."

"And if we wasn't here, we couldn't do this." Connor added on. He pulled the woman against him then leaned down and brushed his lips over her neck. He felt her slacken in his arms as his lips moved. He slid his hands across her back then to her hips as Murphy stepped around behind Dani. The darker twin placed his hands on the woman's thighs and dragged them in slow circles over the pale skin.

"Ya know, I left Ireland for a reason." Dani remarked on a sigh as she let her head fall back onto Murphy's shoulder.

"We don't have the beards anymore." Connor pointed out.

"And not going to get a lecture from anyone every time we get caught." Murphy added for extra points.

"That's not...what I meant." Dani groaned when Connor's teeth nipped at her skin. She felt her knees buckle and mentally cursed at herself.

"Oh, give us tonight, eh?" Murphy pleaded, working the jersey up. "We've missed ya, lass."

"And clearly, you've missed us too." Connor remarked. Dani kept her mouth shut, not wanting to say anything. Murphy got the jersey off and dropped it to the floor, his hands running softly down her back, across the tattoo spread between her shoulders of the Celtic cross with angel wings. She shuddered beneath the touch and shook her head lightly. "I think she's in denial, Murph."

"Think she don't remember." Murphy added.

"Please...there's nothing the two o' ya can do that specialized toys can't." Dani taunted.

"I believe the lady's gone and issued us a challenge." Murphy mused excitedly. He spun Dani around to face him and ran his hands up over her sides, brushing his thumbs along the underside of her breast. "And we don't back down from challenges." He gave her a wicked grin, the expression alone making her moan as she realized she had just lost.

Connor replaced his mouth on her neck from behind as Murphy dropped to his knees. The darker twin placed light kisses over her thighs before slowly working the shorts down her legs. He let them drop from her knees to the carpet as he moved his hands back up to work off the woman's thong. His fingers dragging over her thighs and ass before hooking around the underwear and dragging it down. Connor's hands circled around from her waist and explored upward to her breasts as he nipped at her neck.

"I fucking hate you boys, you know." Dani grumbled as she let Murphy lift her legs one at a time to toss aside her shorts and thong. He draped her leg over his shoulder and kissed the inside of her thigh.

"I seriously doubt that, love." Connor remarked, pinching at her nipples. He moved his mouth to her ear and bit lightly at the lobe. "You might wanna look down."

Dani did as he suggested without thinking and then instantly regretted it as she caught Murphy's eye just before his mouth went to work. Connor dropped an arm around her waist and gripped onto her tightly as her support leg buckled, her head falling back onto his shoulder and a whimper passing her lips. Her hand lifted to grasp at the back of Connor's head and she tilted her own to be able to kiss him as she rocked her hips. Her other hand gripped onto Murphy's hair, holding him in place. Her earlier objections gone entirely from her mind as the darker twin worked his tongue between her folds. He squeezed her thighs in his hands.

"You boys...do understand...just how many lines...this crosses." Dani gasped out, separating her mouth from Connor's to look at him. "Religious and otherwise."

"You always gotta talk as much as you do, Lass?" Connor asked. He pinched at her nipple again before rolling it between his fingers, watching as Dani's eyes fluttered shut. "Just relax and enjoy."

"Get up here." Dani suddenly demanded, gripping onto Murphy's shoulders and dragging him up. She collided her mouth against his, tasting her own self on his lips. Her hand dropped backwards and worked it's way into Connor's pants, grasping at his already hard member and giving it an experimental tug. He groaned in her ear, kissing at her shoulder as his hands tightened on her. She smirked against his twin's mouth before moving her other hand to grasp at Murphy's cock. She had both twins panting in seconds as she worked them slowly and carefully inside their pants.

"Fuck, Dani." Murphy groaned.

"I know you want to." Dani teased, suddenly withdrawing her hands. Both of them growled at her and watched as she sat on her bed. Leaning back on her elbows, she tilted her head, looking at them. "Well? Ain't you two gonna get those fucking clothes off and come do me already? I think I need to get something out of this if I'm going to be harbouring fugitives."

There was a mad rush as the twins ripped off their clothes. Murphy was faster than Connor and on the bed, capturing the girl's mouth in a fiery kiss. Connor took up his brother's previous position between Dani's legs and she let out a delightful squeal at the attention. She pushed at Murphy and was glad he got the idea without her saying it. He gave her one last kiss before moving to kneel at her head. She ran her hand along his rigid member before pulling it into her mouth, swirling her tongue along it.

"That's it, lass." Murphy gasped, twisting his fingers in her hair. "Just fucking like that." Dani looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. She moaned around his cock as his twin gave a sharp nip to her bundle of nerves, reminding her that he was there as well. She buried her fingers in Connor's hair to hold his head in place as she worked Murphy in and out of her mouth, paying extra attention to the head at times and then going for the whole shaft at others.

"Me thinks the woman needs a good thorough fucking now, don't you Murph?" Connor mused, his voice and accent thick at this point.

"Oh...aye...right and thorough." Murphy agreed. He groaned as Dani moaned again, the noise vibrating around his member as she anticipated the next actions. Connor stood and grabbed the woman's thighs. He pulled her slightly closer to the edge of the bed, getting slightly annoyed sounds from the people on it. Chuckling lightly, he gripped himself for a moment before thrusting home within her, bringing a satisfied squeal of pleasure from the woman.

"Oh fuck, Con!" Dani whimpered. Her hand replaced her mouth as she turned her head to look down at the lighter twin, thrusting into her over and over. "Jesus...fucking...Christ...I missed you boys."

"Lord's fucking name." Both twins chastised lightly.

"Bite me." Dani groaned out. Connor and Murphy looked at each other before they both shifted their positions slightly, leaning over to bite on her nipples. Dani yelled out, her head pressing back against the bed as Connor continued to pound into her and both twins circled her nipples with their tongue. "Oh holy fuck!" She pushed at Murphy once more to be able to take his member back into her mouth and he grunted loudly as she lightly scrapped her teeth over the sensitive flesh.

"Almost...got her." Connor mused.

"Scream for us, darling." Murphy encouraged. Dani shook her head slightly, moaning around him and whimpering every time Connor hit a certain spot within her. Murphy chuckled breathlessly, his fingers tugging on her hair. She looked up at him, eyes almost completely black with desire. "Don't be so prudish, Dani. Fucking scream for us!"

She gave in, letting him go with a pop as she fell to the bed, mouth opening in a scream of pleasure as she hit her peak. Her hand continued to squeeze and work around Murphy as Connor slowed his pounding, letting go within her. Dani managed to sit up at the last moment and take Murphy back in her mouth, sucking him to his finish.

The three of them collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty mess, panting heavily as they came down from their highs.

"Think you mighta woke the neighbours with that one, love." Connor joked lightly. Dani smacked her hand against his chest and chuckled.

"Missed ya, lass." Murphy admitted, slipping an arm under the woman and pulled her to his side. He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers up and down her back. "You'll have to tell us why you even left home."

"You'll have to tell me how you got out of a high security prison." Dani countered, squirming slightly. Connor rolled over, curving against her back and looping her arm around her waist. The combined heat from the two men was enough to make her sweaty again but she didn't want to move away from them. She would be lying if she had said she hadn't missed this every day since she left Ireland and moved to Boston. Why on Earth she decided to go there was beyond her since the boys had lived and haunted that city before but at the moment she didn't care.

As she started drifting off into sleep, she wondered what would happen in the morning and how they would deal with it.


	2. Screw The Morning

**Screw the Morning  
**

* * *

**2003**

"It fucking itches." Murphy whined, scratching at his chin hidden deep within the beard growing over his face.

"Will you quit your bitching?" Connor chided, rolling his eyes at his twin. The responding answer was a hard slap upside the head from the darker of the pair. Connor retaliated by punching his brother in the back and soon they were wrestling in the middle of the street. Thank the lord for it being night time or else they were certain to pick up on some strange looks, not to mention disrupting traffic as they fell to the cobblestones of the road.

"Hey! Ow! Wait...fuck it, Con, stop, do you hear that?" Murphy questioned as he pushed at his brother. The lighter of the twins paused, only intending to be still for a moment before he realized that his brother wasn't trying to trick him. Not far from them, they could hear the sounds of something being dragged across the ground and some light whimpering. They jumped to their feet and ducked away into shadows, keeping their eyes out for anything. Soon, Connor was nudging his brother and gesturing to a figure dragging a small body down the road by it's hair.

"Fuck." Connor snarled under his breath. His hand reached to his hip before he remembered that he didn't carry a gun anymore. The duo exchanged a look before they moved down the street towards the trouble.

"Easy does it, love." The man slurred down at the woman he was dragging. He paused as he looked down. "You ain't wanting to wake folks up now, not very nice." He chuckled to himself as if he had said something incredibly amusing then proceeded to continue his walk down the road.

"What about the folks that are already awake?" Murphy's voice barely registered to the man before something collided with his head, forcing him to crack against the lamp post at his side. He lost his grip on the woman's hair as pain exploded throughout his skull and then through his chest as a fist connected hard to it. There were hands forcing pain throughout his body as he slowly made his way to the ground, grunting and groaning from each hit.

His final view was of a pair of bearded men standing over him before he lost his train of consciousness.

Connor checked over the woman as she came to from her own drugged state. He whispered calming words to her as he gently ran his fingertips over her head to check for any damage. Murphy crouched down at his brother's side and watched as the young woman slowly relaxed for them, allowing the inspections.

She was quite pretty, even with the dirt smudges and bruises. Her hair was a brown colour with soft highlights throughout it's untamed waves. Her shirt had a badge with a bar logo on it and the twins could do nothing but assume, for the moment, that she had been closing up work when the drunken idiot had gotten to her. She simply wore jeans and runners along with that, clearly not out to impress that night.

What really caught either twin's attention were her eyes. At first they just seemed to be a soft sea foam type green but upon closer inspection, it was discovered that there was a ring of blue around them.

"You alright now, lass?" Murphy asked.

"Aye, I think so." The woman muttered, accepting the help the twins offered as she made to stand.

"We'll take ya home...if that's alright with you, of course." Connor suggested, watching with an almost hopeful expression. The offer got a smile and a nod of acceptance before the trio set off. Murphy held an arm around the woman's waist to help her walk steady and Connor occasionally brushed his arm against hers.

They talked lightly on the incident, their guess being correct that the woman was a bartender and the man was a customer who had gotten overly ambitious. They made a call to the police about the man, hoping a night beat all to hell in a drunk tank would do him some good. The woman gave off directions when needed.

_BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS_

Connor was gone from the room when Dani woke up to Murphy's fingers playing along her thigh. She opened her eyes then groaned, closing them again when she saw his mouth encase around a nipple, his tongue swirling around the delicate pebble.

"Good fucking morning." Dani mumbled. She laughed slightly when she heard his muffled reply. "Where's your brother at?"

"Why? Like him more?" Murphy asked with a grin, lifting his head up.

"Well he was the one that actually fucked me." Dani remarked. She smirked at him and bit lightly on her lip, her fingers trailing down her stomach. Murphy's eyes followed them and he swallowed hard as he watched her play with herself. "So? Where is he?"

"He and Romeo are out back smoking." Murphy muttered thickly. He licked his lips as his eyes darkened and lifted up to her face. "Not much of a morning person, that brother of mine."

"Hmm...if I rightly remember, you usually took the reigns in the morning." Dani mused with a moan.

"Fucking right I did." Murphy agreed. "Move your ass, we're going to let them know you're awake now." He got up onto his knees and grabbed at Dani's hips. She giggled and went along with it as he rolled her over. Her hands grabbed her headboard and she looked back at him with a smirk, wiggling her hips. "You're going the right way for something hard there, lass."

"I'm looking for a few hard things, Murph." Dani countered. She grinned when he grabbed her hips again to still her and then yelped when one of his hands laid a solid smack to her ass. She dropped her head and gazed at her pillow, moaning when he gently rubbed at the stinging cheek.

"Always were a sucker for the punishments." Murphy remarked. His fingers dragged down between her lower lips, groaning himself at how wet they felt before sinking inside her and thrusting his fingers a few times. Dani whimpered and wiggled, her hands clenching hard at the headboard. "What's that, love? Something you want?"

"Fuck you." Dani growled.

"You'll have to do better than that." Murphy reprimanded her, slapping her ass again. He grinned when she jumped, yelping and moaning. "Now come on, Dani. Tell ol' Murphy what you want."

"You're a fucking pig." Dani grumbled. He slapped again and she turned narrowed eyes back at him before looking around her bedroom. She blinked when she noticed the window was open. She knew it looked out into the backyard and just damn well knew it that Connor and Romeo were likely being dead silent to listen. "Trying to one up your brother again, eh?"

"Always." Murphy whispered, leaning over her and kissing her back. She whimpered as she felt his erection press against her. "Now tell me what you want so I can take care of that little ache of yours."

"Murphy McManus, if you do not fuck me right now, I am going straight out to that back yard and getting your fucking brother to do it!" Dani ground out, pressing back into him. "And I'm not going to put on clothes to do it." She got one more slap to her ass before he rammed his member into her. Her loud groan of gratitude was coupled with several gasps and whimpers as he thrust roughly into her tight opening.

"Missed this." Murphy groaned, running a hand up her back. "Missed you." His finger traced the twisted knots in her tattoo, sending a shiver coursing through her spine. He slammed home harder, shaking the whole bed and making her release the headboard to avoid smashing her fingers between it and the wall. Her face buried into her pillow where her noises were muffled. Murphy frowned at that and splayed his hands over her stomach, pushing upward and hauling her body up, pressing her back against his chest.

"Murph.." Dani groaned at the new angle, her head falling to his shoulder. She glanced at him and grinned as he continued to move within her. She looked at the window and made sure her voice was louder as she moaned again. "Fuck Murph, yes! Right fucking there!"

The sound of a door slamming came through the window and they could hear heavy footsteps working through the house. Murphy reached down, his fingers teasing at her clit, his other hand reaching up to cup her breast. He bit lightly on her neck and she mewled her joy just as the bedroom door opened and Connor leaned in the frame.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Murphy teased his brother without losing his pace. He pushed Dani back down on all fours and slammed in harder, causing her to gasp and bury her face in the pillow again.

"Always so hard on the poor wee thing there, Murph, that ain't nice." Connor chastised lightly. He walked in and closed the door before sitting on the bed and running his fingers up Dani's back. She shivered under his touch and lifted her head.

"Your brother's...being...a fucking...asshole." Dani whimpered, wiggling her hips as Murphy stopped moving while still deep within her. Connor smirked at her then jumped slightly as Dani's hand suddenly pushed against his chest, making him lie down across the pillows. She grabbed his head and kissed him, tasting the cigarette he had just smoked on his mouth. Murphy began moving again, his fingers rubbing fast circles around her sensitive bundle of nerves and Connor dug his hand tightly into Dani's hair, holding her in place as their tongued battled it out for dominance. She almost screamed as she was finally allowed her release and then she rolled over to her back, her head on Connor's chest, as she looked at Murphy.

"All better now, lass?" Murphy asked, grinning.

"You started it, I should be asking you that." Dani pointed out.

"Get some fucking pants on Murph!" Connor ordered. Dani laughed then sighed, the lighter twin running his fingers through her hair as his darker counterpart dug out his pants in the mess of clothes on the floor. It took a few seconds but Dani found strength in her legs to get up and pull some clothes on herself. The boys watched her shimmy into an emerald bra and pantie set, followed by tight jeans and a black cowl neck shirt.

"Alright, play time's over, let's get me filled in on what the fuck you crazy assholes are doing out of jail." Dani ordered, throwing her hair up into a messy bun.

* * *

So bit on how the brothers meet Dani and then a bit more smutty smut.


End file.
